la bella y la bestia
by daniziita
Summary: inspirada en la cancion "la bella y la bestia" de porta , carly no tiene el matrimonio soñado ,y sam y freddie ..bueno sam y freddie creen haber perdido todo el amor que se tenian ... Fic seddie obvio , la historia de carly sobresale mas  : lean
1. Chapter 1

Ella sabia que no podía seguir ahí , sabia que no iba a sobrevivir si permanecia a su lado, sin embargo no podía irse el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y ella no podía hacer nada

Es solo una historia mas …la bella y la bestia…

Ella era bella frágil como una rosa , el era una bestia exclavo de sus impulsos , único el dia en que desataron esposas ya no eran niños crecieron se hicieron adultos juntos , todo marchaba bien o eso parecía en su primera luna de miel juro serle de por vida fiel y ella a el una historia como otra cualquiera QUIEN LES VE Y QUIEN LES VIERA

********carly***********

Me siento tan sola , tan desdichada cuando me case pensé que todo iba a ser felicidad , sabia que íbamos a tener problemas pero no tanto asi , el era una BESTIA , aun asi lo amo , se que el me quiere de alguna u otra manera pero me quiere

******carly*************

-Carly! Tráeme la cerveza te la pedi hace media hora – dijo con furia – tanto te demoras maldit imbécil?

-perdon estaba con la niña , ha estado llorando creo que esta con gases – dijo preocupada Carly con una lata de cerveza

-dale un jarabe y ya! Ahora ven aquí – dijo parándose después de darle un sorbo a la cerveza – hace tiempo que tu y yo …

-No Edward , no quiero – decía Carly tratando de safarse

-eres mi esposa! – dijo besándola a la fuerza

-Si ojala y no – dijo Carly pero cuando se dio cuenta se tapo la boca y empezó a temblar de miedo , Edward lo noto

-que haz dicho?

-nada

-escuchame bien! Eres mia y solo mia!

Se escucharon llantos de una bebe , era Estefany la bebe de ellos , Estefany tenia 3 meses era una bebe muy parecida a carly y era muy querida por todos , por su tio freddie y su tia sam , pero ellos no sabia lo que pasaba en esa casa después de las risas y sonrisas fingidas de parte de carly al tocar el tema de su matrimonio "feliz"

Pov Sam y Freddie

-Toc toc – golpeo diciendo Sam el departamento de su mejor amigo Freddie

-Hola rubia! – dijo el saliendo

-Apurate que vamos tarde – dijo la rubia revisado la hora en su teléfono – estas listo?

-Si vamos a ver a la princesa – dijo el para luego , bajar por el ascensor con un silencio eterno y después subirse al coche e irse

-Apresurate quieres tonto – dijo Sam mirándose al espejo – quiero encontra despierta a la niña

-Y lo haras , ya casi llegamos

-Si pero recuerda si Carly y Edward hacen sus cariñitos , nos largamos con la niña – dijo bromeando pero a la vez hablando en serio

-No creo que te dejen llevarte a Estefany – dijo Freddie riéndose

-Y si me la robo?

-Saaam! – dijo resondrandola

-Si la llevo a Londres y después …

-Sam! Es hija de Carly no te la puedes llevar

-Aguafiestas

Llegaron a la casa de Carly y tocaron el timbre , Edward seguía molestando a Carly , pero cuando escucharon el timbre Edward advirtió a Carly comportarse como si viviera en una "familia feliz"

-Hola Sam , Freddie! – dijo emocionada Carly , por dentro quería llorar ,quería decirles lo que pasaba , pero tenia miedo y a la vez quería a Edward …lo amaba

-Hola carly – dijeron los dos – aizh! – volvieron a decir los dos al mismo tiempo , les daba cólera hablar al mismo tiempo pero por dentro amaban hacerlo

-Hola chicos – dijo edwar viniendo por detrás y abrazando a carly

-Como están? – pregunto Sam

-Felices – se limito a responder Edward

-Si , la típica familia feliz – dijo Carly fingiendo una sonrisa

QUE LES PARECE? LA SIGO?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : "suelo irme con otras pero ella ni lo nota"

Pov Carly

Llegaron mis dos mejores amigos de la vida , ellos no saben mi realidad la realidad esque no vivo en "una familia feliz" como les hizo creer el y me lo hizo creer a mi al casarnos , después de 1 semana el dio un cambio , comnezron por discusiones , gritos y luego llegaron a los golpes , pero …lo amo.

Pero el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan se cansan pero ella ni lo nota porque esta ciega ciega de amor pero no aguanta la monotonía ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tia o eso les decía a sus colegas de copas "suelo irme con otras pero ella ni lo nota", bella estaba ciega pero no era tonta ya dudaba cuantas noche solas cuantas horas de la madrugada

-Como esta la nena? – pregunto Sam mientra tomaba el jugo de fresa que le ofreci

-Pues … esta con gases me parece , no ha dejado de llorar hasta que la hize dormir no se como ..-dije preocupada

Pov General

-Puedo pasar a verla? – pregunto Sam , ella era una doctora muy buena , lo se raro en Sam pero es mi novela :D

-Si porfavor - pidió el hipócrita de Edward – le dije a Carly para llevarla a un doctor y no quizo se3gun ella "podía manejar la situación"

Freddie miro extrañado esa escena , sabia que su amiga podía aveces ser asi , de broma , pero se trataba de su hija de algo importante ella nunca reaccionaria asi en esas circunstancias

-Enserio? – pregunto el castaño

-Si enserio -dijo Edward asintiendo

-Carly acompañame un momento quiero mostrarte algo que le traje a la niña – dijo parándose

-Claro

-Espera – Edward le dio un beso – anda

-Cuanto cariño – dijo Freddie

Sam había entrado a ver a la niña , al parecer solo tenia gases , ella en su bolsa había traido varios medicamentos que había comprado y en esos había unas gotitas asi que se dirigía al auto de Freddie para traerlas

-Sam – dijo Edward

-Hola – dijo ella asustada ya que la había sorprendido

-Que tiene mi hija?

-Solo gases – dijo mas tranquila – le dare una gotitas y se pondrá mejor

-Sabes que haz venido muy bella hoy?

-Gracias?-dijo desconcertada – con permiso

-Cualquier cosa que necesites llamame

-Descuida no necesitare nada de ti – dijo Sam sospechando algo sucio de el

-Enserio? – dijo el cerrando la puerta y acercándose mas a ella

-Si – dijo con mucha incomodidad -con permiso

Ella salio y fue corriendo al auto , estaba muy desconcertada por lo que había pasado adentro

Pov Sam

¿Qué es lo que paso allí adentro? Si es lo que me imagino Edward es un maldito , felizmente la niña estaba bien solo on las gotitas estará mejor , Sali y vi a Freddie y a Carly charlando , alcanze a escuchar lgo de su conversación

-Recuerda que tu vales mucho – dijo Freddie a Carly y ella le agrdecio

-Freddie , pásame mi bolso porfavor

-Ten – me dijo

-Que tiene mi hija?

-Solo gases , ven Carly – le dije la mire a los ojos y quise decirle lo que paso adentro pero y si exageraba? Y si solo pensé mal no quería arruinar su felicidad – dale estas gotitas cada 4 horas después de su leche

-Gracias Sam , estará mejor? – pregunto preocupada ella amaba a su hija

-Si , despideme con un beso de ella ya me voy – dije abrazándola fuertemente – siempre cuenta conmigo

-Adios – dijo ella triste – gracias somos las mejores amigas

-y nadie nos separara – dije

Nos abrazamos

Fuimos en el cuto de Freddie escuchando sus canciones según el "en onda" el viaje fue largo e incomodo ya que nitgnuno hablaba pero el rompió el hielo

-Asi que la niña esta bien?

-Si solo gases

-Estas mal Sam , te conozco estas nerviosa y asustada que pasa?

-Freddie si te digo algo prometes no contarle a nadie?

-Si dime

-No se si es mi imaginación aunque si fuera mi imagincaion no hubiera pasado pero si paso

-Sam!

-Tengo miedo talvez soy una exagerada odio ser exagerada sabes i hubiera un concurso de exageradas ganaría el primer ..

-Sam!

-Edward coqueteo conmigo

Freddie freno tan rápido que no lo vi venir los demas choferes empezaron a gritar , yo lo mire sorprendida , esperando que explote o algo

-QUE EDWARD QUE? – grito enojadísimo

-Este …

-Lo mato!

-No espera porfavor solo conduce

Pov Gnereal

En casa de Carly Edward estaba viendo televisión mientras Carly le cantaba a su bebe para que duerma , ya le había dado las gotitas y estaba mejor de pronto escucho un ruido , una puerta se cerraba

-Amor? – pregunto Carly con la niña en brazos

-Saldre Carly - dijo el

-Pero a donde , es tarde

-Regreso ire a tomar una copa con Alfredo – dijo dándole un beso en la frente y viendo a la niña

-No tardes y cuídate

-Si si

Edward salio y fue en busca del bar y de su amigo , sabemos que tenia otras intenciones de un hombre como el nada bueno se espera

-Alfredo! – dijo para abrazarlo

-Como estas?

-Bien , ahí con Carly , no la soporto

-Te traje a alguien – dijo guiñándole el ojo

-Espera! – dijo Max – a quien?

-A ella – dijo presentando a una chica rubia , Ella le recordo a Sam a Edward

-Es bella – dijo

-Engañaras a Carly? – dijo Max preocupado

-Ella ni lo notara , cuantas veces lo he hecho


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo : 3 : Te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa

Pov Edward

Sali del lugar , no soportaba estar con Carly y esa niña llorando a cada rato y encima Sam .. Sam.. esa chica me había rechazado! Esa me vuelve loca tiene un no se que , que me hace enloquecer esa cintura que me gustaría abrazar esa boca que me vuelve locoo! Algún dia esa hermosura caera ..

La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa y esque el perdón sera tu debilidad pero lo que pasa una vez siempre sucede una vez mas …

-Engañaras a Carly? – pregunto Max preocupado

-Ella ni lo notara cuantas veces lo he hecho

-Hermano no esta bien – dijo Max

-Cierra la boca , y tu preciosura ven aquí – dije atrayendo mas a esa chica rubia qe me hacia recordar a Sam

Pov Max

Esto no puede estar pasando , si no quería a Carly no se hubiera casado con ella…yo la hubiera hecho feliz y esa preciosa niña hubiera sido mi hija …no puedo negarlo sigo amando a Carly como la primera vez , nunca deje de quererla …si tan solo me hubiera elegido a mi no sufriría después ..con la infidelidad de el , se lo dije yo le dije ..

Recuerdos…

-Amigo si no la amas no te cases con ella! – le dije

-La quiero , es una bella chica , tu solo lo dices porque quieres con ella! – me dijo

-No quiero que sufra

-no sufrirá – dijo el

-Contigo yo creo que si

-Cierra la boca

-Hola amorcito – dijo Carly llegando y dándole un beso que me dolio demasiado

Recuerdo de la boda

Yo sabia que a el le gustaba Sam pero no entiendo porque Se casaba con Carly ..yo soy su mejor amigo lo hace acaso para hacerme sentir mal?

-Acepto – dijo el

Eso me dolio pero me dolio mas …

-Acepto – exclamo Carly con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Mi mundo cayo …el la haría miserable pero ese beso significo la unión hasta que la muerte los separe

Fin de los recuerdos

-Tu no puedes hacerle esto! – grite y Sali furioso del bar mientras el se besuqueaba con aquella tipa

Pense en Carly .. en ella seguro piensa que su marido solo esta con un amigo y pensando en su hija …necesito mirarla sentirla oírla …

Pov Carly

Edward contesta! Porfavor , calmate nena todo pasara ….rayos! mi bebe esta mal y Sam tiene el celular apagado …!

Me siento tan mal no puedo hacer nada por mi nena le daría las gotas pero no se si es eso lo que le hace llorar su respiración se corta … me muero si le pasa algo

Escuche que tocaban la puerta cuando crei que todo había acabado , ¿acaso es un angel?

Corri y me di con la sorpresa era el!

-Max! Gracias al cielo!

-Que pasa Carly?

-Mi bebe , mi nenita! Llora y se le corta la respiración

-Y sam? La llamare

-Tiene el celular apagado

-Y Freddie?

-Tambien – dije desesperada

-Con un demonio!

El corrió y cargo a la bebe y me indico que lo siguiera , tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos directo al hospital pero estaba tan lleno que no nos atenderían hasta dentro de 2 horas

-vamos donde Sam! –grite

Tuvimos que tomar otro tazi a la casa de mi mejor amiga , mi bebe y su vida estaban en peligro lo podía sentir lo único que me importaba ahora era ella , mi nena!

Llegamos a casa de Sam y ella estaba dormida viendo una película con Freddie , al menos eso vi por la ventana quise sacar pensamientos de que ellos salían porque solo quería ahora el bien de mi hija

-Sam! Sam! – grite casi tirando la puerta

-Voy! – grito una sorprendida Sam –que sucede?

-Salva a mi hija salvala! – grite llorando-Engañaras a Carly? – dijo Max preocupado  
>-Ella ni lo notara , cuantas veces lo he hecho -Engañaras a Carly? – dijo Max preocupado<br>-Ella ni lo notara , cuantas veces lo he hecho-eE


	4. Chapter 3 corregido

**Hola! sorry lo siento el otro capitulo salio mal u.u por eso este lo arregle , enserio lo siento :(**

Capitulo : 3 : Te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa

Pov Edward

Sali del lugar , no soportaba estar con Carly y esa niña llorando a cada rato y encima Sam .. Sam.. esa chica me había rechazado! Esa me vuelve loca tiene un no se que , que me hace enloquecer esa cintura que me gustaría abrazar esa boca que me vuelve locoo! Algún dia esa hermosura caera ..

La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa y esque el perdón sera tu debilidad pero lo que pasa una vez siempre sucede una vez mas …

-Engañaras a Carly? – pregunto Max preocupado

-Ella ni lo notara cuantas veces lo he hecho

-Hermano no esta bien – dijo Max

-Cierra la boca , y tu preciosura ven aquí – dije atrayendo mas a esa chica rubia qe me hacia recordar a Sam

Pov Max

Esto no puede estar pasando , si no quería a Carly no se hubiera casado con ella…yo la hubiera hecho feliz y esa preciosa niña hubiera sido mi hija …no puedo negarlo sigo amando a Carly como la primera vez , nunca deje de quererla …si tan solo me hubiera elegido a mi no sufriría después ..con la infidelidad de el , se lo dije yo le dije ..

Recuerdos…

-Amigo si no la amas no te cases con ella! – le dije

-La quiero , es una bella chica , tu solo lo dices porque quieres con ella! – me dijo

-No quiero que sufra

-no sufrirá – dijo el

-Contigo yo creo que si

-Cierra la boca

-Hola amorcito – dijo Carly llegando y dándole un beso que me dolio demasiado

Recuerdo de la boda

Yo sabia que a el le gustaba Sam pero no entiendo porque Se casaba con Carly ..yo soy su mejor amigo lo hace acaso para hacerme sentir mal?

-Acepto – dijo el

Eso me dolio pero me dolio mas …

-Acepto – exclamo Carly con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Mi mundo cayo …el la haría miserable pero ese beso significo la unión hasta que la muerte los separe

Fin de los recuerdos

-Tu no puedes hacerle esto! – grite y Sali furioso del bar mientras el se besuqueaba con aquella tipa

Pense en Carly .. en ella seguro piensa que su marido solo esta con un amigo y pensando en su hija …necesito mirarla sentirla oírla …

Pov Carly

Edward contesta! Porfavor , calmate nena todo pasara ….rayos! mi bebe esta mal y Sam tiene el celular apagado …!

Me siento tan mal no puedo hacer nada por mi nena le daría las gotas pero no se si es eso lo que le hace llorar su respiración se corta … me muero si le pasa algo

Escuche que tocaban la puerta cuando crei que todo había acabado , ¿acaso es un angel?

Corri y me di con la sorpresa era el!

-Max! Gracias al cielo!

-Que pasa Carly?

-Mi bebe , mi nenita! Llora y se le corta la respiración

-Y sam? La llamare

-Tiene el celular apagado

-Y Freddie?

-Tambien – dije desesperada

-Con un demonio!

El corrió y cargo a la bebe y me indico que lo siguiera , tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos directo al hospital pero estaba tan lleno que no nos atenderían hasta dentro de 2 horas

-vamos donde Sam! –grite

Tuvimos que tomar otro tazi a la casa de mi mejor amiga , mi bebe y su vida estaban en peligro lo podía sentir lo único que me importaba ahora era ella , mi nena!

Llegamos a casa de Sam y ella estaba dormida viendo una película con Freddie , al menos eso vi por la ventana quise sacar pensamientos de que ellos salían porque solo quería ahora el bien de mi hija

-Sam! Sam! – grite casi tirando la puerta

-Voy! – grito una sorprendida Sam –que sucede?

-Salva a mi hija salvala! – grite llorando

**Creen que merezca rewievs? **

**by:Daniziita**


End file.
